


Crooked Teeth

by Givethemtheblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruising, Bullying, Destiel - Freeform, High school castiel, High school!Dean, M/M, Possessive Dean, cutie castiel, defensive dean, high school Dean, highschool!dean, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givethemtheblood/pseuds/Givethemtheblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel arrives late and beaten up to his tutoring session with Dean, the latter reacts angrily to his explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooked Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently allowing people to send me requests on tumblr as an apology for being so absent, this was a request for Destiel fluff that was based off a prompt about Castiel being beaten up due to his perceived sexuality and impact on High school!Dean.   
> The complete list of fanfictions/small fics from these prompts will be found here once I've completed them all: http://officialrnishacollins.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fanfic

 

**Prompt: Destiel fluff (I’m basing this off the prompt about Highschool!Dean being tutored by Castiel and Cas rocking up late one day with a black eye, having been beaten up by a group of homophobic friends of Deans who dislike their relationship.)**   
  


Dean glanced down, for the eightieth time, at his wristwatch and let a woosh of air escape his lips in annoyance. Cas was late; Cas was never late.

After failing math, the nerdy, dark haired boy, had been assigned to tutor him. They usually met at the cafe, a five minute walk from the high school, at exactly 4pm and the dumb, ruffled younger boy was always on time. But this time he wasn’t.

Annoyed, he shoved his notebook into his backpack and dropped a few dollars onto the table beside his two empty cups of coffee, straightening to ease out the kinks that’d embedded themselves uncomfortably in his back before he left the warm interior of the diner.

Outside the wind whipped old newspapers down the street and the cold air bit at his cheeks as he tugged his coat closer to his chest and made his way toward the high street, rounding a corner and bumping into the stupid, dark haired boy.

“Cas, what the fuck.” He found the anger quickly, but lost it just as swiftly when his eyes fell on the large bruise that was already forming around the darker boy’s eye and high cheekbone. “What happened?”

Castiel looked down, avoiding Dean’s gaze, and swallowed thickly, feeling sick. “I’m really sorry I’m late, Dean, I had some work to do and forgot to call you.” He tried, not allowing his pain to enter his tone.

“Yeah, like hell you did, Cas.” Dean firmly grabbed his friend’s jaw and tilted his face up to examine the damage with a deep frown. “Who did this to you?” He demanded and then, again when the dark haired boy refused to respond, “Cas, who did this?”

Castiel raised his fearful greying eyes to Dean’s and cringed, wishing he’d not have to tell the truth but aware of how well Dean could read him.

“There were some guys, on the football team. They stopped me after school and uh-” He paused, trying to find something to lock his eyes on as he quickly spoke the next words. “They said that I was turning you gay, that they didn’t like me and to stay away from you.”

There was a beat of silence in which the wind sounded like a hurricane and a few drops of water started to escape from the clouds that’d been collecting overhead all afternoon. Castiel forced himself to look up at the older boy, noting his tensed jaw and dark eyes, which were blinking rapidly and shifting along the scene behind his friend.

“Fuck.” He breathed, the sound biting and dangerous. “Stay here, get in the cafe but don’t leave.” Dean’s words were hard, angry and they cut through any complaint that Cas may have had. He let go of the other boy, turned swiftly and started off determinedly away from him.

Cas shifted on the sidewalk as five, ten, fifteen minutes passed and the sky continued to darken with the setting sun and oncoming storm, but he refused to go inside, fearful of whatever Dean had left to do.

Twenty seven minutes, each of which he’d painfully counted, had passed when the tall, teenage boy had come back into view. As he approached, his lips, split and bloody, sharpened into focus and his grazed cheek looked harsher, painful when it was only a few centimeters from Cas’s gaze.

“If they ever touch you again, which I doubt they will, you tell me.” Dean held his blue gaze with angry eyes and Cas reached out gingerly with soft fingers to brush the blue skin on the other’s cheek.

“They hurt you.” His eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side as Dean cringed and flinched away from his hand.

“Yeah, well, they hurt you too.” Dean grumbled deeply, then he’d reached forward and cupped Cas’s jaw in his palm and leant down to press his lips to the shorter boys tenderly.

The kiss turned hot and unrestrained as soon as Cas had reacted with hands clutching at Dean’s coat, Dean’s desire fueled by his anger and jealousy, tongue forcing its way through Cas’s lips as he roughly angled his head to deepen the kiss. But it soon calmed to a gentle, almost loving exchange and then Dean was pulling away and resting his forehead down against Cas’s. “I’m not going to let that happen again.” He whispered and they both smiled into each other’s lips.

The next day the group of boys, all of whom seemed to be sporting injuries of deep color, shot him angry looks from afar but none approached him again and, when Dean slung an arm around his shoulders and fluttered a small kiss to his jaw, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face from the flutters in his stomach.


End file.
